


其实我并不是机器人

by HexQ



Category: p2p
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-25
Updated: 2020-01-25
Packaged: 2021-02-27 16:14:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,757
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22399939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HexQ/pseuds/HexQ





	其实我并不是机器人

八岁生日之前庞宽是世界上最无聊、最爱较劲还最没人疼没人爱的小孩，他能一个人孤零零地把宝贵的生日都用来和那个莲花蜡烛较劲，一直从中午耗到半夜耗到那朵破花终于唱没声了。大概是他的坚持不懈真的感动了上天，电子音刚停生日精灵就来了，精灵没问什么“金斧子、银斧子”、“早上四条腿、晚上三条腿”之类的问题，就说了个特简单的脑经急转弯，好像就是走个形式急着要给庞宽奖励似的。

八岁生日之后的庞宽就是世界上最快乐、最受欢迎的小孩了，他有了精灵送的一特神的能力，他能看到每个人对他的好感度，遇到什么会改变别人看法的重要事件还会有提示帮他选出正确选项。等庞宽长大会用因特网了才知道自己的生活原来就是个开了挂的恋爱攻略游戏。

开了挂好处当然不少，男女老少都能轻松搞定。楼下买煎饼的大婶早上准时备好一个不加葱蒜的，那个嘴甜的小伙子每天早上都来买。邻家的小丫头就喜欢缠着笑眯眯的大哥哥玩，要吃晚饭了还不愿回家。学校里，最后一排的混小子玩什么小动作少不了他，作业没写一大早借走班长的本子也只是被象征性地念上几句，说起他也能让好几个女生羞红了脸不知道看向哪里。

按照常规逻辑就要说说开了挂的坏处了，一般来说站在高处倍感孤独，有了外挂攻略攻得太容易了按说就对这游戏没了兴趣。但是庞宽从来不按着常规逻辑办事，他没觉着开挂有什么坏处，他才不在乎自己是靠着作弊的手段让别人喜欢上自己，这个爱较劲的小孩跟这个游戏较上劲了，他就爱把周围人的好感度刷满，不管是有文化的班长还是吊儿郎当的小混混，那可都是他珍贵的“作品”。

十七岁生日之前庞宽就是个谁都拿他没办法的小混蛋，十七岁生日之后他还是个小混蛋但终于有所顾忌了。这其实是有预兆的，庞宽每年生日依旧一个人过，就算现在有了一堆朋友问他生日是几号他却敷衍着说自己懒得过，结果十七岁生日一个人过着过着不小心睡着了忘了关掉荷花蜡烛，然后生日精灵就又来了。

“你的左耳朵长得像什么？”

庞宽睡迷糊了脑子没急转过来输给了“右耳朵”三个字，这下好了精灵说要给他惩罚。

这惩罚来的还挺快，第二天班里转来了个新同学，没什么稀奇的，高高瘦瘦的小眼镜站在讲台上，自我介绍的时候眼神还老是乱瞟，口齿不清地说出“彭磊”两字。但庞宽快要把这个没什么稀奇的彭磊盯出一个窟窿了，他头顶上怎么空荡荡的，好感进度条哪去了？可能是盯着看太久了，彭磊的眼神飘来飘去也落到了庞宽身上，庞宽冲他很认真地笑了笑，要是放在别人身上好感度肯定要增一增了但彭磊头上还是空空如也。这人大概是游戏里不能攻略的NPC吧，庞宽懒得浪费表情了低头看书，连彭磊坐到了他旁边也不给点反应。

“较劲高手”庞宽就这么一直无视所谓的惩罚，不能攻略就不管他不就行了，这个惩罚也不过如此。庞宽也大概能猜到精灵这么设计的目的，肯定是觉得他开挂开惯了不敢直接跟彭磊接触，彭磊还总是喜欢来找他玩。凭心而论彭磊这人点子还挺多的，在发现借橡皮、问作业之类的都不能让庞宽多说几句之后，他就不再没话找话而是主动玩出些花样想吸引庞宽的注意。

数学课要画图庞宽没带尺子，彭磊特主动地贡献出了自己的尺子，他的尺子还不是一般的尺子，尺身是一个透明的迷宫里面有个小钢球能走迷宫的那种，庞宽看到就手痒了画完了图都舍不得还回去。彭磊还很好地发挥了一下自己的手工技能，他把矿泉水瓶从中间拧成了两截，塑料瓶成了个简单的沙漏水一点一点往下漏。除了听课干什么都来劲的庞宽就每节课盯着那个沙漏，彭磊不断调整沙漏形状想要掐着下课的点准时漏完，庞宽比彭磊还急想要上手指导又硬是忍住了。终于下课铃响了最后一滴水也完美滴落，庞宽激动地一拍桌子转头对上了彭磊笑嘻嘻的脸，还没来得及尴尬地收回目光就被老师点了名字：

“我还没说下课呢，庞宽，你盯着彭磊一节课了有什么好看的？”

“哎，有什么好看的？”

一下课庞宽就被最后一排的朋友吴庆晨钩住肩膀调侃，他翻了个白眼但不去推开他，吴庆晨就喜欢勾肩搭背，跟他打打闹闹好感度就升得快。有的人就不这样，班长房方没那么自来熟也没那么没脑子，要跟他聊很久的天才行。

“怎么，人家刚来没几天你就爱上了？”

庞宽终于忍无可忍地把吴庆晨推开，因为彭磊也走了过来。

“我俩不是早就好上了，我还把尺子送他了。”

庞宽依旧不去接彭磊的茬，看着吴庆晨和他瞎打岔，他俩什么时候这么熟了？

有了这个疑问庞宽特意观察了一下，不仅是吴庆晨，彭磊转过来的短短两周里已经迅速和大家混熟了，同学们都能随便喊他“小眼镜”了，他手欠去翻别人的抽屉也没被打死。这都不是问题，问题在于彭磊主要接触的人都是对庞宽好感度高的几个朋友，人的精力就那么多，天天和彭磊混在一起分给庞宽的时间自然就少了。庞宽可不能允许这几个优秀“作品”的好感度下降，不能再坐以待毙该行动起来了，不仅要把他们都抢回来还要好好研究一下彭磊是用了什么“迷魂汤”。

吴庆晨原来的好感度都能达到百分之九十五在往上可能就真要跟庞宽好上了，现在有了彭磊直接下降了十个百分点，庞宽决定就从他先入手。放学后的篮球场肯定能蹲到他，庞宽自己是懒得参与体育运动，吴庆晨倒是十分热衷，他也确实擅长，进了球把衣服撩起来擦汗的样子能吸引不少女生。庞宽知道他就是喜欢那种又傻又烂俗的剧情，乖乖地拿着矿泉水瓶在旁边的椅子上等他，看到他吴庆晨一会就过来了，身上汗津津的散发着热量，庞宽不动声色地往旁边挪了挪。吴庆晨接过矿泉水猛灌了几口又被庞宽拿了过去：

“又没说给你的，省着点喝。”

庞宽也挨着瓶口喝了一口，吴庆晨看着他傻乐好感度慢慢上升，这人太好懂了只要表现得亲近就马上能跟你亲近，庞宽有时候都为他简单的头脑感到担忧。但现在倒还是挺感谢他这点的，庞宽就直接问他：

“干嘛呢最近，天天见不到人影，你跟彭磊往哪跑呢？”

“怎么了，吃醋了？”

看来是真跟彭磊学坏了，说话都知道弯弯绕绕的了。

“走呗一起回去，请你吃臭豆腐。”

庞宽答应吴庆晨的时候倒是没想到这个“你”还包括了彭磊，吴庆晨去买饮料了就剩他俩端着碗傻站在路口。庞宽不得不承认没了特殊能力和别人说话一时还真不知道说什么，两人愣在这挺尴尬的，庞宽只好埋头苦吃被辣得龇牙咧嘴的。很快庞宽的碗就见底了，他舔舔嘴唇看向彭磊准备开启第一个话题，显然彭磊误解了他的意思叉起一块端着碗凑了过去：

“你要吃我的吗？”

有吃的至少不用说话了庞宽接了过去继续吃了起来，发觉彭磊一直在盯着自己这才意识到彭磊的意思可能只是分他一块，结果他就这么全吃了。社交小能手庞宽此刻感觉到前所未有的尴尬，他第一次反省自己没了能力还真是个废物，但这些只是让他焦虑地加速咀嚼在彭磊的目光中狠狠地咽下了最后一口。

试了又试，庞宽确定了吴庆晨不是突破口，这人真的是每天只是傻乐呵，好感度升得快降得也快，庞宽开始觉得他的喜欢不怎么值钱了。而且每天跟着他就是三人到处乱晃找吃的，经过上次那事庞宽觉得彭磊看他就像看非洲吃不饱饭的小孩，彭磊吃什么一定也要分他一份，饼干、糖什么的就算了，上次彭磊一根冰棒舔到一半猛然惊醒似的，颤巍巍地递过来问他要不要，庞宽嫌弃地摆手他还像受了天大的委屈一样。

和吴庆晨一样好感度高达百分之九十五的还有班长房方，彭磊出现后他的好感度只降了百分之三，所以庞宽对他还是很放心的就没想到从他先入手，而且房方和吴庆晨不一样从他这里套话要留好几个心眼。

房班长还负责画黑板报，空荡荡的教室里就他一个人站在板凳上小心翼翼地描空心字，如果是对吴庆晨庞宽就会去吓他一下，但房方不喜欢这种小孩子的把戏而且也不能保证以他的运动神经会不会摔下去，庞宽选择安安静静地站在旁边看着他画。

“往后站点，粉笔灰掉你身上了。”

“没事，我就想看着你画。”

房方放下了笔弯腰替庞宽掸掉头发上的灰，看来他没有因为前一阵子的冷落不开心，庞宽不合时宜地想到了电视剧里识大体的大老婆。

“你这怎么还画了只鸭子，还长那么丑。”

黑板右下角一只长着尖牙的胖头鸭在抽烟，画的很小不仔细看发现不了。

“哦，那是彭磊瞎画的。”

庞宽顿时觉得“大老婆”的形象崩塌了。

“你怎么还给他乱画呀，抽烟你都不管管，我也要画！”

房方无奈地把粉笔给他，庞宽在鸭子旁边画了一只随地小便的丑老鼠泄愤。

过了一天，庞宽看到又多了一只丑鸭子指着自己的老鼠偷笑，太幼稚了竟然还来挑衅，庞宽一边摇头叹气一边又加上了一只殴打鸭子的老鼠。他真是一点不在意自己正在“吃人嘴短”，不仅在黑板上和彭磊开战有机会拿到了彭磊的作业本还要在上面乱画，可是彭磊想到的花样就是比他多，老鼠就一直受鸭子欺负，他去求房方不要再让彭磊画了，房方乐得看他俩打闹也不阻止。

庞宽决定靠自己结束这场战斗，趁房方放学去开会了拿着黑板擦偷偷溜回教室，没想到已经有人捷足先登了。彭磊站在教室后面给那几盆植物浇水，黑板上已经多了新的画，鸭子和老鼠抱在一起，庞宽手里还抓着黑板擦一时不知道该干什么。

“天天放学不回家，留下来也不干好事。”

庞宽故意呛他。

“谁说没干好事，我是生物委员。”

“还有这职位？不就是浇浇花吗。”

“还有喂老鼠。”

彭磊说这话的时候推了下眼镜不怀好意地笑，庞宽反应过来自己又被讽刺了气鼓鼓地去擦黑板，还剩“拥抱图”的时候彭磊又说话了：

“下周我过生日，你能来我家玩吗？”

这时候如果是别人应该会出现选择提示了，不过庞宽也不需要看提示，这肯定要选“去”，所以他就答应了下来，“拥抱图”也逃过一劫。

彭磊的生日越来越近庞宽就越来越焦急，他才不关心这个生日会过的怎么样，他着急又期待的是能不能在那一天抓住彭磊的“鸭子尾巴”。虽然在朋友这里刺探情报总是演变成瞎玩闹，好不容易提上去的好感度又轻易被彭磊抢走，但是偶尔还是能采集到一些有用信息。吴庆晨说想去彭磊家打游戏彭磊总是敷衍家里有人，刘葆说这人从来没说过以前的事估计是嘴太欠了没朋友，房方说彭磊每次有什么要签字的就来找他。这些事合起来推理一下，庞宽得出彭磊可能不是人，他不是什么NPC根本就是游戏里的BUG，所以才根本弄不清他除了学校之外的生活，这也可以解释为什么自己老是搞砸两人的关系他还是贴过来，他的最终目的就是要引诱庞宽到家里然后给出精灵的惩罚。正常人想到这可能就会拒绝彭磊的邀请，可庞宽就是较上劲了，他倒要看看精灵到底要干什么，这么想着庞宽买了蛋糕、荷花蜡烛还有几瓶啤酒来到了彭磊家里。


End file.
